The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus, a document image is read from a document and a specific area that has a specific color is designated within the document image. The image forming apparatus converts an image of the specific area into a black or white image, and forms the document image on a sheet. Accordingly, by marking the document with a marker in a specific color, for example, an image can be obtained from the document image in which the marked characters are covered in black. Thus, it is possible to create a fill-in-the-blank worksheet from questions and answers of educational material for memorization.